


Santa Nines

by Phantasia11



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Basically everything is the same as post route E but nothing happened to Pascal, First Christmas, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasia11/pseuds/Phantasia11
Summary: It's the coldest moment of the year, and when 2B and 9S are sent to the Machine Village to get new filters from Pascal, they would have never imagined they'd get the once in a lifetime opportunity to revisit one of humanity's ancient traditions.
Kudos: 7





	Santa Nines

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in Italian and posted on a website for the Christmas-themed event "Calendario dell'Avvento", held by fanwriter.it. Since then, I edited and translated it.
> 
> also this is kinda silly but I had fun writing it, I hope you'll have fun reading it!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Once upon a time, amidst the tranquil ruins of a long forgotten city, a lonely camp stood among the collapsed buildings.

It had been built with scavenged materials, metal and ragged tents; but its inhabitants, bolstered by great craftmanship, had also managed to make use of some of the rooms in the leaning skyscrapers.

In particular there were two androids, donning silver hair and black clothes decorated with complex gray symbols, who had taken residence in one of the available rooms. Anemone, the leader of the group of androids who settled in the camp, had gifted it to the two for all the help they gave.

  
  


One cold winter day, the two androids were called by Anemone for a new mission.

«We need you to go to the Machine Village», said Anemone, cape swaying softly in the wind. «We need new filters, and we have to request Pascal to build them.»

The woman of the duo nodded: «Got it. Consider it done.»

With their new task acquired, they went towards the camp’s exit. They walked under the rundown remains of the skyscrapers, towering ruins of concrete and stone, until the sight of a small glimmering lake under the winter’s sun greeted their view.

They briefly stopped in their tracks, looking at the shallow water, when the android with the appearance of a young boy asked: «2B, do you think it will ever snow here?”

He had his gaze towards the sky, outstretching his hand towards it, as if he was ready to grab a snowflake that could fall at any moment.

The woman, 2B, stayed silent for a few moments, before finally answering: «I don't know. But it would be an hindrance to our missions.»

«C'mon, 2B!» exclaimed the boy. «The war is over, we don't have to talk about missions anymore.»

2B turned towards him, a small smile on her face: «Anemone entrusted us with this mission, 9S. We can't let her wait. Let's fulfill our duty and go back home.»

«Yeah yeah, of course» he muttered, kicking a pebble right into the lake. «I hope to be in time for dinner and bath, at least.»

2B furrowed her eyebrow: she could never understand why her partner was so obsessed with the idea of bathing, but it wasn't up to her to judge him. If anything, she appreciated the good smell.

They made their way towards the Machine Village, their footsteps echoing in the void of the nameless city.

9S was talking, explaining each and every thing they’d see with an excited voice. The holographic screen in front of his face never disappeared, with its collection of images, sounds and data that 2B always found astounding.

She didn't mind listening to him: once in a while she'd respond with a word or a nod of her head, an invitation to keep going, but she was always paying attention, his voice a pleasureable background during their missions.

  
  


Finally, they traversed the path that led them to their destination.

2B always found the Machine Village quite the curious sight. Built on the trunk of a giant tree, with its metal houses attached to the wood, she thought it to be like a true oxymoron between nature and technology. However, she enjoyed the lively sounds that covered the place. A small smile always appeared on her face when they’d approach the place.

While crossing the metal bridges that led to the trunk, a group of children - small machines with stubby bodies and round heads - jumped towards them as soon as they saw them: «2B! 9S! Uncle Pascal, uncle Pascal, 2B and 9S are here!»

The two androids greeted the children with a smile, 9S sharing an high five with one of them, when a sound attracted their attention: Pascal was descending from one of the higher floors of the village, landing in front of them.

«Oh, 2B, 9S!» his mechanical voice greeted the two androids. «It's a pleasure to have you here. How can I help you?»

«We are here by Anemone's request», answered 2B, orderly as always. «The Resistance Camp needs new filters.»

«Oh, sure. I have the materials ready, but I'm afraid I'll need some time to build the filters.»

«It's not a problem», said 9S. «Perhaps we can run other errands while we wait...»

2B was perfectly aware of the fact that 9S wanted to go back to the forest to gather as much data as he could on the local flora and fauna, and that his proposal was only an excuse to leave the village to satisfy his hunger for information, but 2B was equally perfectly aware that it would never happen.

Pascal raised his head: «2B, 9S», 2B cracked a small smile, while 9S's shoulders slouched, defeated. «While I build the filters, I'd like to ask for your help.»

«Of course, Pascal», the woman nodded. «What do you need?»

Pascal turned his gaze towards the foot of the tree, where a group of machine children were playing and messing around, their voices bestowing life upon the nameless land. «I promised the children that I'd play with them, but...»

«You want us to take care of them while you work on the filters?» asked 9S, disappointment in his voice. 2B couldn't really blame him: the memory of their last experience with the village's children, especially their desert crossing with that feisty girl and her barrage of questions, were still clear in her mind, exactly like 9S's relieved sigh once they saw her return safely home.

Pascal shook his head: «Well, not exactly. You see, I promised them that we would have revisited an ancient human tradition today.»

«Oh?» 9S's eyes brimmed with curiousity at those words. «What do you mean?»

«I've read in a book that humans, during the coldest months of the year, would celebrate what they called “Christmas”», said Pascal. «Its origins were ancient and as time went on the celebration changed, together with its original meaning and values.»

2B nodded: «I see. And you wanted to revisit this tradition with the children?»

«Exactly. In particular, I read about a mythological figure who would visit all the children in the world during Christmas and bring them presents.»

«Wow», 9S commented. «Humans had some weird beliefs.»

«Apparently it stemmed from the fact that it was common to exchange gifts during this holiday.»

«Would you like to give gifts to the children?» asked 2B.

«Yes. You see, the figure that brought gifts to the children, according to the tradition, was called “Santa Claus”. I wanted to ask if one of you could dress up as Santa Claus.»

2B turned towards 9S, chuckling. He, on the other hand, froze, his chest breathing rapidly, eyes brimming with excitement.

«Seriously?! But… How are we supposed to do that? We don't even know how he looked like.»

«There are different descriptions in the books I've read», said Pascal. «For the clothes, I can easily ask to the machines of the village to provide them for you.»

9S turned towards his partner: «2B! This will be an once in a lifetime opportunity!»

«What do you mean?»

«Revisiting an ancient human tradition! We might never get another opportunity like this! And you know how it is...» he started gesturing with his hands, kicking the air with his feet. «Helping the village will improve the relationship with the Resistance Camp and ultimately benefit all of us?»

2B looked at him, her blindfolded eyes that seemed like were scanning each and every cranny of his systems, and 9S realized he had made a grave mistake. «Are you... are you trying to imitate me?»

«No! No! I was just listing the reasons as of why helping Pascal with his request will be useful and why we should accept. Pod, what do you think?»

Pod 153 floated next to his owner: «Accomplishing this task will boost the morale of the village. Proposal: the units 9S and 2B should assist the individual known as “Pascal” with his request.»

2B sighed, nodding. «Got it. Pascal, we will help you.»

«Oh, 2B! 9S! Thank you for your help. The village will be grateful.»

«It's settled, then!» exclaimed 9S. «What do we need to do?»

«First of all, we need some materials. Christmas was made of different elements. First of all, we'll need a “Christmas Tree”».

«What's the difference between that and a regular tree?» 9S's voice was higher than normal, and 2B found herself smiling.

«It was a tree, usually quite big, that would be decorated with many items. Usually colored spheres and lights.»

«Colored spheres and lights...» 2B rested her chin on her hand. «For the lights, would the machines' eyes work?»

«They do light up», 9S added. «But I think we could get some lights in the Amusement Park. Same thing for the spheres. Would balloons work as well, Pascal?»

«The books I own don't explain what the spheres were made of. But they should work just fine. We can hang them on our tree», he pointed at the tree that held the village. «So we won't have any issues with space.»

«Got it. What else do we need?»

«For the presents and clothes, leave it to us villagers. But we have to work on the different elements that composed the figure of Santa Claus. According to the legend he used to travel around the world with a sleigh carried by reindeers.»

«Reindeers...» 9S's thoughts were stopped by 2B's comment. «There are reindeers in the forest, are there not?»

«I don't think so, 2B. Those are moose.»

«I'm not sure where we can find reindeers here, so moose will be fine too», added Pascal.

«We can ask for help to the machine who lives in the forest,» said 2B. «He raised moose, didn't he?»

9S nodded: «You're right, 2B. He can lend us a hand. Now, about the sleigh...»

«It was made of wood, according to the books,» said Pascal. «I was thinking we could build it.»

«I have an idea for the sleigh», said 2B. «Leave it to us, Pascal.»

9S turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. «2B...?»

«That's settled, then», Pascal's voice was higher than usual, and 2B was sure he would have smiled if he could. «You two will take care of the reindeers, the sleigh, and the decorations. We at the village will take care of the presents and clothes.»

And with these matters settled, they left the village with busy hands and happy spirits, while 2B led the way towards the city ruins.

«2B!» 9S's voice stopped her. «What's the plan? In the end, he just loaded us with work...» he sighed. «What a slog. Revisiting an ancient human tradition is definitely exciting but...»

«This will benefit the Resistance Camp», said 2B with a slight chuckle.

«Yeah, yeah. I guess we should split up. I'll go to the Amusement Park and to the forest, while you could go find the sleigh... whatever your idea about that is.»

«That won't be necessary. Follow me.»

  
  


«What do you want me to do?!», the voice of the long-haired android echoed in the city ruins. Arms crossed over her chest, her face crumpled in a surprised expression mixed with disgust.

«A2, it's for Pascal's sake», 9S was doing his best to convince her. «He wants to make the village's children happy.»

The android grunted, but in the end she nodded: «Alright, alright», she sighed. «I still have a debt to Pascal. But I don't understand why you're sending me to gather lights and balloons.»

«They’re decorations for the tree», said 2B, without batting an eye.

A2 slowly turned her gaze towards her, her eyes demanding an explanation that never arrived.

She sighed: «Alright, I guess. I'll go to the Amusement Park.»

«Oh, thank you, A2!» exclaimed 9S. «Give everything to Pascal, we'll meet at the village once we're done.»

«Sure», she nodded, walking towards her destination, muttering. «But seriously what the hell...»

«Excellent, 2B», said 9S. «Now we only need the reindeers and the sleigh.»

The machine in the forest was more than happy to lend some of his friends to 2B and 9S, and in exchange he wanted to partecipate in the celebrations too. The two androids really needed those moose, so they agreed.

The day went on in the city ruins, while they kept looking for the sleigh that would have carried Santa Claus and brought joy to the children of the village.

  
  


And, in the end, the awaited moment finally arrived.

2B gazed with curiousity and surprise at the giant tree's new look, decorated in such a colorful and _lively_ way. It was the first time she saw anything like that: sure, she had visited the Amusement Park, but that place was, according to her knowledge, built exactly to be colorful and lively. The tree hadn't been created to be dressed in such a way.

The lights dangled from its branches, their glows barely visible in the sunlight, but 2B thought that they gave an unique look to the place, with their subtle colors. The balloons, tied firmly to the branches, dotted the sky with their colors. Meanwhile not too far away, muffled by the forest, came the joyful explosions of the fireworks, launched in the park nearby.

«We did a nice job, didn't we, 2B?» 9S was looking at the results of their effort with pride, a huge grin on his face.

«I think so», she nodded. «Thank you for your help, A2.»

The android grunted: «Don't thank me. I've told you: I have a debt with Pascal.»

«We have to go», said 9S. «Soon it will be time for Santa Claus' arrival.»

2B nodded and, together with the two androids, walked towards the village.

  
  


The forest resounded with the joyful shouts of the children, who jumped and waved their arms to the sky, waiting for the arrival of Santa Claus.

And then, the thundering of hooves on the ground, a clattering that grew stronger and stronger. The children fell silent, mesmerized by the sound, turning their little heads towards its source.

The sound of a trumpet emerged from the trees, scaring the audience: who was coming? Uncle Pascal said nothing about trumpets...

_Everyday's a sale, every sale's a win..._

«Emil!» 9S's voice sneaked from the trees. «Not yet...!»

«Oh, sorry, sorry! Are you reaaaaaaaaaady?»

«Please let's get this over with», sighed A2.

The moose kept walking, following the path, carrying a three-wheeled contraption from where Emil's smiling face appeared. He looked around him with an ecstatic face, while the animal-lover machine sat in front of him, reins in his hands. Next to Emil there was 9S, his usual black uniform changed to a red costume with white borders, his young face adorned with a fake white beard, the blindfold on his eyes removed, while he greeted the kids with a big smile.

Next to Emil, walking slowly, there were 2B, her blindfold removed, and A2.

Both were wearing a red nose and fake antlers made of cloth on their heads. A2 wore a disgusted expression, 2B a stoic one, her steps slow and calculated. They accompanied the parade, a cacophony of sounds and colors, while the two Pods threw confetti from above.

They walked through the forest, followed by groups of children who kept acclaiming and clapping: 2B never felt those emotions: she was wanted, appreciated... she thought of 6O, who would always greet her whenever she'd come back to the Bunker. A melancholic smile appeared on her face, absently watching the machines.

The children didn't recognize 9S, yelling: «It's Santa Claus! It's Santa Claus! Uncle Pascal was right!»

The parade reached the foot of the festive tree, a joyous chaos pervading the air. Emil's smile was contagious, 9S held the children's hands, while their moms warned them to be careful.

Pascal looked from above, from one of the village's platforms, his eyes brimming with happiness, hands clasped together.

«I think it's our moment, A2», said 2B, without looking at her.

She sighed and nodded: «Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with.»

They walked away from the yelling crowd, climbing a set of stairs. They approached Pascal, who waved at them: «Thanks again for your help, 2B, A2.»

«Let's get this done quickly», said the former. «If anybody sees us all our efforts will be in vain.»

«Sure», Pascal nodded. «You'll find the presents in front of each house, like we planned.»

2B nodded and gestured at A2. They walked towards one of the houses of the village: a package enveloped in a dirty yellow paper was waiting for them, a bright red ribbon that showed all the love and affection that was poured into it.

2B picked it up and, with a single jump, reached the roof of the house, leaving the present down the chimney. A2 followed her example: one by one, they jumped on each roof while the children were too busy dealing with Santa Claus.

2B had noticed 9S raising his gaze a few times to meet hers: his eyes were pleading her to make it quick, and she'd respond with a nod.

If a chimney wasn't available, they'd leave the present at the window. At the shut-in machine's house, they left it at the door.

  
  


The day passed amongst laughter and songs, when the moment to return back home arrived.

9S sighed in relief, tearing off the fake beard, sitting on the edge of Emil's car. 2B approached him and leaned on the car. He smiled: «What a day, huh 2B?»

«So how was it, _Santa Nines_?» A2’s voice made 9S jump. The android was smirking.

«S-Santa Nines?! I was Santa Claus?!»

Pod 042 floated nearby, beeping: «Analysis: high levels of sarcasm detected.»

2B chuckled: «How was it, 9S? Those children didn’t leave you alone for a second.»

The android stared at the trees above them, a soft wind swaying the world: «It was... wow. Sure, there were a few moments where I wanted to run away but... it was worth it. Seeing the children and their expressions... I mean, as much as expressive their faces allowed them to be, at least, it was... satisfying? I'm happy that I could do this.»

«Was it really worth it?» asked A2. «All of this?»

Pod 042 once again beeped: «Assisting Pascal in his request will raise the morale of the village and it shall improve the relationship between the village and the Resistance Camp. For this reas-» A2's hand smacked him away. «Yeah, I guessed you'd say that.»

«I wonder how the children are feeling right now», said 9S, looking at the houses of the village, tranquillity that had taken its place back. The balloons swayed lazily in the wind, the tree itself that seemed like it wanted to take flight.

«I think they are happy», 2B followed his gaze, and looked at the houses. «This is... this is a gift's purpose, isn't it?»

«I think that was the main reason why humans had this tradition», nodded 9S, his legs dangling.

2B turned towards the smiling face on the car: «Emil, thanks again for the help.»

«You're welcome!» he exclaimed. «It was kinda fun.»

A2 furrowed her eyebrow: «Weren't you the one who was being dragged from one point to another?»

«It wasn't that different from driving in the ruins.»

«2B! 9S! A2!» Pascal landed on the ground from the platforms above them. «Thanks again for your help. The children were ecstatic.»

«We should thank you Pascal, for letting us experience this ancient tradition», said 9S. «Although I still think that humans were weird...»

«Surely they had some weird traditions», said Pascal. «But I think that, deep down, they had only good intentions. Anyway, here are the filters that Anemone requested», he gave a package to 2B. «Sorry for the wait.»

«Don't worry», answered 2B. «We will deliver them immediately.»

  
  


2B and 9S left the village, walking towards the Camp: Emil had buzzed away shortly after the end of the celebrations, looking for new clients. The animal-lover machine went back to the forest with his moose, while A2 had decided to stay in the village for some more time.

Their memories echoed in the silence of the ruins, with the joyful yells of the village's children, the laughter and songs.

«Hey, 2B?»

«What is it, Nines?»

«Do you think that...» he stopped, gazing downwards, trying to find the right words. «Do you really think we brought some... happiness to those children?»

«I think we did.»

«I see.»

They kept walking, while the silence of the nameless city kept them company.

«Hey, 2B?»

9S's voice was low, as if he had just finished sighing. 2B turned rapidly towards him, worry on her face. «Did something happen, Nines?»

He was startled by her apprehension, but shook his head: «It's just that... Pascal told me something, while we were preparing for the parade.»

«About Christmas?»

«Yeah. Although it's quite difficult for me to understand. You see, he told me that Christmas was an holiday that humans would celebrate with their families. For them it was really important, apparently.»

2B let out a wry smile: «Maybe 21O could have given us more info about this.»

9S chuckled: «Yeah, I guess she knew more about this stuff than me... but maybe even the machines have a better idea of what it means to have a family, don't you think? All those families, all those children that we helped... they don't have real bonds, but it still seems like they understood its meaning, don't you think so?»

«I agree», she nodded. «Do you want to understand it too?»

«Hm», 9S didn't speak, thinking about the right words, each of his steps a bit louder than usual, leaving trails on the pebbles. «Maybe. Although... sometimes I feel like you are my family, 2B.»

The only thing that prevented the crash of the filters on the ground were 9S's reflexes but, when their hands touched, 2B showed 9S a genuine smile, and together they walked back to the Camp.


End file.
